Love You To Death
by Sakoshi Choco
Summary: Mikan has only seven days to live. But when she accidentally summons the deadly reaper, Natsume Hyuga, he must grant her one wish : make Ruka love her. But afterwards, he must steal her soul like every other person. But his feelings get in the way. NxM


My second Gakuen Alice Fanfic! I haven't updated in a while because of mountains of homework and everything! Please, please, please review!!!!

* * *

_A dark cloaked figure walked across the vast and deserted world, carrying a scythe. _

_He walked up to a white cloaked girl with strawberry blonde hair, "Who's soul am I stealing today?" The voice sounded annoyed and irritated._

_The girl scanned through a long list of names. There was a name at the top written in red ink. "…Mikan Sakura is your next target."_

~**~

Mikan leaned closer against tree. Another day of spying the Prince of the high school. The sport prodigy who was the top in ever single class : Ruka Nogi.

She watched as he sat and ate his lunch against a wall. He elegantly stretched his hand to his mouth and bit his nails softly and beautifully. Mikan scribbled notes in her notebook. She knew almost everything about Ruka : his address, all his classes, his favorite hobbies, his favorite drinks, his favorite food, his favorite sports, his grades for his homework and exams, his family, and almost everything else. Well, as far as she knew, Mikan had gathered much more information about Ruka than every other Ruka fan girl had ever managed to.

Mikan sighed, "So cute! Too cute!"

She looked down to her hands, holding a pink envelope. _'Today is it! I'm going to confess my feelings to Ruka Nogi!'_

When Ruka was about to leave, Mikan gained momentum by pushing against the tree and darted towards Ruka Nogi. '_He's finally alone! This is my chance!'_

"R-Ruka Nogi!" Mikan reached out and held onto his uniform shirt.

He turned around, smiling at her. "Oh….Hi."

"Ruka Nogi! There is something that I need to tell you!" Mikan's heart formed into a bubble of love.

"Sure."

"H-Here. Please accept my feelings." She handed him the envelope. She looked up to see his reaction who was still smiling.

"Um….Excuse me…" Ruka tilted his head, "What's your name? Have we met before?"

Mikan felt as if her heart exploded and splattered all her over her face.

~**~

Mikan wiped the tears from her eyes, "How can Ruka not be madly in love with me?!"

She walked along the isle, searching for books in the local library. Nobody really ever came to the school library. It was thought that the library was haunted. There was a freaky librarian who nobody wanted to even look at. Mikan glanced at the librarian who was old, wrinkled up, and had bright white hair.

She went back to her book searching when suddenly a book fell down from a shelf behind her. Mikan yelped as she turned around. No body else was in the library. Mikan shivered as she bent down to pick up the book. She read the label, 'Rituals to grant spells.'

Mikan chuckled. If such a book really existed, then she wouldn't be as depressed as now. But out of sheer curiosity, Mikan decided to borrow the book and play around with it. "Might as well try!"

~**~

Mikan used the piece of chalk and made a large circle around herself. She had lit the candles around the circle and had drawn a big star in the middle of the circle. She read the rest of the page, "After drawing the star, write along in the inside of the circle what you wish for. Do not write anything out of the line. Remember to never set foot outside of the circle until the ritual is down."

Mikan scribbled the wish she had always wanted, "Please let Ruka Nogi fall in love with me." She prayed and closed her eyes. This was ridiculous but this was the only thing she could actually hope for. "I will do anything!" Mikan pleaded desperately, squeezing her eyes shut. She waited about five seconds before opening her eyes. Had the wish already been granted?

A voice called behind her, "Are you Mikan Sakura?"

Mikan suddenly whipped around and screamed. In front of her was a black cloaked figure holding a long curved single-edged blade. The voice was deep so she could tell that the mysterious figure was a boy.

Her eyes widened as she began to run out of the circle, clearly frightened. "Who the hell are you?!" She cried, backing away.

The cloaked figure groaned, annoyed. He pulled back his dark hood to reveal a beautiful boy's face about the age of sixteen. His eyes were crimson red and he had dark purplish black hair. He rolled his eyes and pointed the scythe inches away from Mikan's eyes, "Shut up. You're annoying."

Meanwhile, Mikan was in her own world. All the boy's words were faded out by her own fantasies. He definitely had to be one of the cutest guys she had ever seen. "SO CUTE! TOO CUTE!!!"

The boy suddenly took the end of his long scythe and used it to lift Mikan's chin up. "How long have you been sick?"

Mikan tilted her head curiously, "What?"

"You're going to die in about 7 days, fifty-three minutes and thirty seconds." The boy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "I hate work."

Mikan laughed playfully, "I'm going to die? That's really funny." She leaned closer, "Who are you?"

"I'm a shinigami named Natsume Hyuga. I'm here to steal your soul."

"A shinigami?" Mikan covered her mouth in surprise, "You're….death?"

The boy nodded.

"That's so…." Mikan looked down at her feet.

"What?"

"That's….so…."

"Huh?"

"That's'….so…..COOL!"

Natsume raised his eyebrows. Was this girl an idiot? She reached over and touched his face, "OH MY GOD! My soul is going to be taken by you?! A cute and adorable boy like you?!" She smiled, "I'm so happy!"

"Um….yeah." Natsume looked away, "You're so….weird." Wasn't she going to cry? Run the hell away? Or try to attack back? That's what people usually do when they get told that someone is going to steal their soul.

"….Its because of the disease, right?" She narrowed her eyes sadly. Whoa. Quick personality change.

Natsume shrugged, "You have lung disease, right? You were going to die sooner or later."

"B-But….so early." Mikan started to fidget, "I….wanted….to do something before I died."

Natsume looked at Mikan, "You summoned me here by yourself. I'm here to grant your wish."

"The book summons shinigamis?!"

"What? Didn't you read the fine print?" Natsume pointed out, a-matter-of-factly.

"T-Then are you going to grant my wish?"

"…It was fate."

"What?"

"Its fate for someone who is going to die to have their wish fulfilled. The shinigami's job is to grant the person's wish then steal his/her soul at the given time of death."

Mikan shook her head, "I can't believe this." She looked up desperately at the shinigami, "So will you please grant my wish? Will you make Ruka fall in love with me?"

"Only if you're willing to hand over your soul in the end."

Mikan hesitated before nodding, "Deal!"

~**~

"So….are you going to be with me until I die?"

"Yeah."

"Can anybody see you?" Mikan asked, looking closely at the shinigami's face.

"When I'm in my shinigami state, you're the only human who can see me."

Mikan smiled, "I'm so lucky! I'm the only human girl in the entire world who can see such a cute guy!"

"Whatever…" Natsume walked alongside her as they made their way to the school. "Go see if that Ruka guy is in love with you now."

"O-Okay!" Mikan shivered with excitement before running off, searching for him.

Natsume stared at the ground, "Why does that girl seem so familiar?" He placed his hand on his forehead, "Maybe my memories when I was still human have to do something with this…."

"Natsume!"

Natsume turned around to see the person he least wanted to see, Luna Koizumi. She was in a white cloak, "I missed you so much!"

"….What do you want?"

"Well….I wanted to check on you! I mean I don't want to lose sight of the boy I'm going to be married to soon!"

Natsume groaned. It wasn't his fault he had to be married to the most annoying girl on the planet. "I never agreed to any marriage."

"There's nothing you can do about it! You're the most strongest and most powerful shinigami that has ever existed. Its about time you've entered the underworld."

"….Hell."

"There hasn't been anyone who has stolen the lives as many people as you. The shinigamis are expecting you to become Satan, the leader of the fallen angels."

"I don't want to be the devil…I want to be human."

"But you ca-" Luna was interrupted when Natsume walked past her, ignoring her. He headed towards the direction Mikan was. He closed his eyes as large black feathery wings formed from his back. Luna watched as black feathers filled the air. Natsume kicked the ground and flew high up in the air and headed towards Mikan who was in a conversation with Ruka. Her face was beet red as she fidgeted her fingers nervously, "G-G-Good morning, Ruka-kun."

He looked at her as if she was something he had been looking for his entire life, "M-Mikan….H-H-Hello." His cheeks turned pink.

"You…know my name!" Mikan smiled. The spell was working, wasn't it?

"Would you….like to go the movies today with me?" Ruka asked shyly.

Did Ruka just ask me on a date?! Mikan stared up at him, "I-I-I….Wha-….Well….I….um….." Mikan tried to search for the right words to say 'yes.' Should she say : 'okay' or 'alright' or 'of course?" Mikan started to stress and break down right in front of her crush. She had been waiting for years. She was ready! "Maybe another time." She blurted out. Once she said those words, she clutched her jaw. What the hell did she say? "I-I-I mean…."

Ruka looked clearly disappointed, "O-Okay. Maybe next time. See you around."

Mikan eyes suddenly widened when she saw angelic Natsume flying behind Ruka. She watched as Natsume shook his head, "You idiot. How are you going to make him fall in love with you?"

~**~

"I thought you would make Ruka fall automatically in love with me!"

"I haven't ever used my magic for….'it.'

"What? For what?" Mikan narrowed her eyes as she swallowed down her noodles.

"For…love." Natsume suddenly looked away. For almost a second, Mikan had thought he blushed.

"What? Just say it!" Mikan placed her hands on her hips, "Its not like 'love' is a forbidden word."

"Well….I…don't know what it is. So I cant really use magic for it."

"You don't know what love is?!" Mikan pratically screeched out. She could tell that Natsume was embarrassed. _'Awww….How cute! Natsume has a shy side!'_

Natsume looked up at her, his face pink. "What….is it?"

"Huh?"

Natsume stood up and began to walk away, "N-Never mind."

Before Natsume could exit the dining room, Mikan had grabbed onto his black cloak to stop him. "Poor you! You don't know what love is! Its okay, I'll teach it to you!"

"H-Huh?" Natsume raised his eyebrows, "Teach me?"

Mikan nodded in excitement. She stood up and pulled on his cloak sleave, "C'mon! Come to my room." She smiled happily, "This is going to be so, so, so fun!"

Natsume rolled his eyes, "You're so annoying." He looked at the girl strangely. She was the most weirdest and dumbest human he had ever met. All the other humans had been depressed and sad that they were going to die soon. This girl didn't seem to care. She was an orphan who lived in a small house.

She opened the door to her room. Natsume's eyes almost fell out of their eye sockets. He covered his eyes. The whole room…was pink! The floor, the walls, the books, the desk, the chair, the window….EVERYTHING. It was all pink. It hurt the eyes of a shinigami who was going to be the devil in his future.

"The room is cute isn't it?"

"Its ug-" Natsume hesitated as he saw the smiling face in front of him. Wouldn't it be a waste if that face stopped smiling because he decided to say something mean? "Its…." He bit his lip, "Its….kind of cute."

The grin on her face grew bigger, "Thank you!"

Natsume looked away, "Its only a little cute." He emphasized the word, 'little.'

"I'm still very happy." Mikan giggled.

"I-I said its only a little, little, little cute. Just a tiny bit. Very small amount of cuteness."

The girl walked over to her desk filled with magazines and books, "Small stuff is cute!"

"….W-Whatever."

Mikan pulled out some magazines and plopped it onto her bed. She motioned Natsume to sit. "Okay! Your first lessons about 'love!'"

"This is so weird…."

"Here are your sources! Magazines about a teenage girl's life! Fashion. Love. Its all in this handy dandy magazine!"

"….I'm a teenage boy." Natsume growled, annoyed.

"What's the difference?" Mikan opened the first magazine with a model on the front cover, "Here. This is the definition of love….Love is the tender and beautiful affection for somebody. Someone who you feel desire for. You begin to show kindness to them. You show them the side of yourself that you never share to anyone else. When they cry, you feel like crying. When they smile, you feel like making them smile. Love can be beautiful and ugly at the same time. Love is….HEY NATSUME!"

"Huh? What?" Natsume looked at her, bored. He yawned, "I still don't get what love is."

Mikan frowned, "Y-You don't?!" She turned around and rubbed her chin, "This is a challenge! The ultimate challenge!" She whipped around and pointed at Natsume, "I want you to learn the meaning of love before I die! I will definitely show you!" Tears started to well up in her eyes, "You poor kitty. You must be so lonely and sad to not know such a beautiful feeling!"

Natsume started down at his hands before looking up, "Thanks….."

~**~

"Natsume! Today, we will go shopping!"

"Huh?" Natsume lifted the grocery bags higher. They had been to the grocery store that morning.

"It's the weekend! I want to spend more time with you!" Mikan smiled, her cheeks turning pink. "It'll be fun!"

"….Fine. Whatever." Natsume shrugged. The two of them walked along the road.

"First. We must get you out of that cloak!" Mikan pouted.

"Its shinigami uniform." Natsume glared at her, "Are you saying I don't look good?"

"You look horrifying in that cloak." Mikan honestly pointed out with no mean intentions. "….Take it off."

"What?"

"TAKE IT OFF! I CANT STAND TO BE IN THE STREETS WITH A CLOAKED BOY!" Mikan screamed, angry. People along the streets stood and stared. To their eyes, this was a crazy girl screaming to herself.

"No way." Natsume stubbornly said, walking ahead.

"I SAID, TAKE IT OFF!!!!"

Natsume shivered. This girl was acting scary. "Right…here? In front of all these people?" Natsume asked. His cheeks turned pink.

Mikan giggled_, 'Shy Natsume is so cute.'_

"I SAID TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF!"

"Why?"

"People cant see you. Just take your clothes off!" Mikan growled.

Natsume took off his cloak. Underneath his cloak was a black shirt and boxers. He looked so….

"NATSUME! YOU ARE SO CUTE!!!!"

"Shut up…."

Mikan took out a box from her pockets. Inside the box was a needle and lots of thread. A sewing set?!

"Y-You sew?" Natsume asked, surprised.

"Yep! Fashion is my life!" She giggled, "I'll sew your cloak properly."

Mikan tore off the hood and the sleeves. She went on to sewing for nearly three hours. Natsume waiting, irritated beside her.

"I'm finished! Ta-da!" She dangled the new and improved cloak.

Natsume's eyes widened at the new 'master piece.' It now had badly sewn pink patches of fabric on it with a large sewed on….bunny?!

"I-Its…pink…."

"I know! I think it's the best article of clothing I have sewn!" Mikan giggled, "Natsume? What do you think?"

"Its…."

"Hmmm?" She leaned closer, eager for a compliment. "You see? I'm going to become a professional designer when I grow up! You can tell by my amazing talents I am showing you right now."

"….Good luck with that…" Natsume muttered.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT IT?"

"Well…its…."

"Huh?" "Its…..lovely." Natsume managed to force out of his mouth. "I…love it."

"I knew you would! You are so kind, Natsume!" Mikan twirled around happily, "You make me so happy!"

Natsume turned away, "S-Shut up. You're annoying me."

Mikan suddenly felt a jab of pain. Did Natsume just call her annoying? How could someone as amazing and awesome as she was be called annoying. Tears started to fill her eyes, "I-I'm so sorry! I should have never sewed the cloak! You hate it, don't you?!"

Tears started to roll down her cheeks. Natsume's eyes widened. Did he just make a girl cry? "Stop crying! I didn't mean to…."

"You hate it!"

Natsume didn't say anything. He sighed and rolled his eyes, obviously angry and annoyed.

Trying to lighten up the mood, Mikan leaned closer. "Natsume! How did you turn into a shinigami?"

"A shinigami?" Natsume stared down at his feet, "By committing suicide."

"WHAT?!"

"There are four places people go when they die. If they were kind and caring in the human life and died a peaceful death, you are sent to heaven. The world with eternal peace. If you were evil and cold-hearted in your human life, you go to hell. The underworld where you suffer for millions of years until you become a demon, committing thousands of sins. The third world is Earth. People who are killed or die a painful death caused by another human being become ghosts and remain on Earth until their mind is satisfied such as taking revenge on the human. They cannot interact with the human unless under certain conditions. After a long, long, long time, the ghosts either go to heaven or hell depending on their personality as humans. The third world….is the shinigami world. A blank and deserted place with no where to go. Filled with the screaming souls of dead people. In this world, you memory is erased of all what had happened in the human life. Shinigamis are people who commit suicide and are to go through a painful punishment, bringing the misfortune to others by stealing their souls. After stealing a countless number of people, you either go to heaven or hell depending on your personality as a shinigami. Most of the time, the Shinigamis are sent to hell. What do you think happens when you kill thousands of people?"

"You….develop an evil personality?" Mikan suggested, totally in deep thought about the story.

"Right. It is extremely rare for Shinigamis to go heaven."

"Oh…." Mikan wiped her tears, "Where are you going to, Natsume? After stealing souls of thousands of people?"

"….I'm going to hell."

"WHAT?!" Mikan's eyes widened, "But you're so kind!"

He chuckled, "Then you don't know me."

"A d-demon?"

"Not any demon….The devil, himself."

* * *

Longest chapther I have ever written! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

I know Natsume sounds different but he's a shinigami so he's kind of between nice and evil. How did you think the story was?


End file.
